Go
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Three people: Candela, Blanche, and Spark. Follow them through many adventures and see how they became friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Last year was a rough year of school, then I was busy with summer plans, and I had camp. I'm back and bringing you a new story. I hope you enjoy it. If you're curious about my other stuff in progress, I got a new computer a few days ago, so I need to transfer my files on it first before I continue the old stuff. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please follow, favorite, or review if you want more. Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Markblckthorne on Tumblr.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon Go, or any characters.**

 **Blanche's POV:**

This is it. Today, I start college. I'm attending Kalos University, in Lumios City. I have never been this far from home before. I am from the Sinnoh Region, specifically Floroma. I'm on my way to my dorm.

704…705…I arrive at my room, 706. I open the door and see two other people. One has dark skin and short brown hair. They're wearing a red t-shirt and black leggings. The other is pale and has short, spiky, blond hair. They're wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hi. You guys must be my roommates." I awkwardly say. They both nod. "Should we do an introduction to get to know each other?"

"We should probably all say our name, pronouns, major, and favorite type of Pokémon." The person in a red shirt adds. "I can start. My name is Candela. My pronouns are she and her. I'm here to major in Pokémon Health **Care. and I love fire** Pokémon."

Our other roommate introduces himself too. "I'm Spark." He says. "My pronouns are he and him. My favorite Pokémon are electric types. I'm actually doing two majors. They are Biology and Game Design. I'm also minoring in Art.

I introduce myself too. "My name's Blanche. My pronouns are they and them. I'm also majoring in Biology. I adore water Pokémon."

Candela and Spark then exchange glances and whispers. Was it something I said?

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

Candela and Spark exchange some glances "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." She responds.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon. Do you guys play Pokémon Go? I do and I love it. Today I caught over 60, hatched 2, and defeated a gym. Also, what team are you on? I'm on Team Mystic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi. I feel super motivated right now. Thank you guys so much for the positivity. Again, special thanks to Markblckthorne. I just found out she has a account so you should follow her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon Go, or any characters.**

 **Blanche's POV:**

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_** **My alarm clock starts blaring.**

 **"** **Shut it." Spark says irritably and throws a pillow at me.**

 **"** **What time is it?" Candela groggily asks.**

 **"** **It's 6:03" I respond. Both Candela and Spark look very annoyed.**

 **"** **Why so early?" Spark asks bitterly. He's obviously not a morning person.**

I start to explain. "Today's the first day, so I want to make sure I'm ready. That requires packing my bag, finding a good outfit for the classroom so I won't be too hot or too cold, and making myself a nice healthy breakfast to fuel myself for the day." Candela rolls her eyes. Spark mutters something about me being a nerd. "Do you have a problem with my morning routine?" I bluntly ask.

Spark starts to criticize my routine "For starters, finding an outfit shouldn't take too long. The temperature factor is kind of ridiculous. You just need a hoodie and a t-shirt and you're fine. Also, after class, you could easily get and drop off books between classes. Finally, you don't need a healthy breakfast for fuel."

He is so annoying. "Do you have a better idea for breakfast?" I ask

"In fact, I do." He says before digging through his bag and tossing a package at me.

"Ramen? That's your genius idea of a good breakfast." I ask. I can only imagine what classes with him will be like. They'll probably be torture.

"Indeed, it is." He responds. Ramen is an awful breakfast. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Note to self: Spark snores.

I look through my closet and figure out an outfit. I decide to go with blue leggings, a blue shirt, and a white jacket. I then go to pack my bag and make myself a nice healthy breakfast.

After a nice breakfast (fruit and cereal), I look over at the clock. It's 7:30. I should probably get going to class. I don't want to be late on the first day. I go to figure out where my first class is.

 **Spark's POV:**

Thank goodness Blanche is gone. I go to my nightstand and get the pokéball on it. "Pikachu, I choose you." I say. Pikachu comes out of it. "Pikachu. You won't believe how awful our roommate is."

"Pika?" He looks confused.

"Our roommate's favorite type of Pokémon are water types.

"Pika!"

"And that's not all." I continue. "They insulted ramen."

"Pika! Pika pi!"

Candela is sitting on her bed with her fennekin in her lap. "Spark, I know this seems bad, but maybe they're one of those people that you need to get to know in order to like them."

"Candela, they said that their favorite type of Pokémon is water types. I don't think we'll be friends." I need a distraction. It's 7:40. I go to make some ramen before heading to class.

 **Candela's POV:**

I enter the classroom and immediately feel awkward. There are 20 other students here. They all have light skin and pinkish hair. They all have the same hairstyle.

"Good morning students, I am your teacher, Professor P. You're all here to because you care about the health and lives of Pokémon. Sadly, Pokemon health care is not the easiest job in the world. You'll have to work really hard and there is a lot at stake. Before I start our first lesson, I'm going to do role call, so I know everybody's names."

"Candela." He says.

"Here." I respond.

"Joy."

"Here." Responds the student next to me.

"Joy."

"Here." This time it's the student behind me.

This goes on for a few more minutes. Turns out, I'm the only one here who isn't named Joy.

 **Spark's POV:**

I enter the biology lab. There's only one seat left. Just my luck, it's next to Blanche. On the bright side, I made it just in time. Being late on the first day would suck.

"Good morning, students. I am Professor S." Says our teacher. Welcome to your first class. As much as you guys want to know about the biology of Pokémon, I want to know what you already know, so I have designed a quiz. Well, multiple quizzes. The quiz is simple. There will be a picture of a Pokémon. You have to name it. For extra points, you can also put what type it is if you want. All the Pokémon on today's quiz will be from the Kanto Region." He says before handing out quizzes. "You have until the end of class. Good luck."

I start right away. I am on a roll.

By the time I finish, there is still another 15 minutes until class is over. The only other person who finished is Blanche.

"Time's up." Professor S says when the bell rings. "Have a nice day, you can just leave your quizzes on your desk." I do so before heading out to go to my next class.

 **Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I would've like to. I didn't have Microsoft Word activated so it wouldn't let me type. Thank you for all the positivity. Next chapter should be up soonish. I actually don't know. Senior year starts in less than a month and I'm not even close to being done with my homework. Also, I'm in a car on my way to a vacation. Stay awesome.**


End file.
